The Girl
by rosecircle79
Summary: Who is the girl? She's here; she's there; she's everywhere. What will the gang think of her? And can they help her if she doesn't ask?
1. Detention Encounter

Your name is Lara. You live in Japan, but you were born in the United States, so that explains your non-Japanese name. You are 15 years old, have brown hair to your shoulders, and really dark brown eyes. Though you don't wear black eye make-up, you still dress like a goth. You only wear mostly long sleeve shirts though, because for a little while the year before you cut yourself, and you don't want anyone to see the scars. But you are relatively happy now, so it's okay. You are a human, with no demon blood in your family at all.

Your parents are gone. They didn't die, but you ran away from home once, and when you came back they weren't there. So you live in a group home; it's basically an orphanage. There are ten other people living there, plus Mr. Taleshi, who watches over you guys. There are three girls, and eight guys living there now. You and another boy are both 15 years old, the youngest. Four guys who are eighteen are the oldest. Everyone else is somewhere in between. You get along with almost everyone. Some people can really annoy you, but you deal with it.

There's one person in particular that you get along with, one of the eighteen-year-old guys, named Shane. You're not supposed to date the guys you live with, not to mention that he is older than you. You guys don't love each other, you're not going to get married in the future, but you like each others' company. You guys have to sneak around at night so no one sees you, but he doesn't have a roommate so it's okay. That has been going on for like a month. At school, however, you don't really have any friends. Shane is a senior, and you are a freshman, so you two don't really hang at all. At lunch you just wander around, and sometimes you just don't show up for class. This really pisses off your teachers because you were placed in all honors classes and they aren't used to having someone like you to deal with. You get detention a lot, whether for not showing up to class or not doing the work. That's where you are now. Your head is down on the desk and you are replaying last night with Shane in your mind.

_Last night...You're walking down the hallway of the top floor of the home wearing your pajamas (a long t-shirt) and you hear the clock strike three. Suddenly, a hand covers your mouth and grabs your arm. You try to scream, but the hand muffles it. You arm twists until you're facing the person, and as they remove their hand from your mouth you can barely take a breath before they start to kiss you passionately. You're scared, but then you feel the tongue ring in your mouth and realize it's Shane. He pulls you into his room and onto the bed with him on top. _

_Fast Forward...You are lying next to Shane with the sheet covering you, and as you drift off to sleep you feel someone tickling you. "You can't fall asleep," Shane whispers as you are laughing uncontrollably. "You have to go back to your room." You stop laughing and get up, putting your clothes back on. "See you tomorrow," you say as you go back to your room. You sometimes have trouble falling asleep, and when you finally fell asleep it was five in the morning -you have to wake up at six._

Your difficulty in falling asleep actually got you into detention. You started to sleep during math class, and you got caught. So, when your head is down thinking about last night, you accidentally...uh...fall asleep again. You sleep for a little while before someone shakes your shoulder. You jump up, startled, and then you calm down.

"Sorry," this guy sitting next to you says, "but Mr. Asimoto was about to walk around the room and make sure no ones doing anything." The boy is around your age, has black greased-back hair, and is wearing green clothes.

"You know the uniform is blue, right?" You waste no time asking his name or thanking him for getting you out of trouble, and jump right into conversation. He looks taken aback for a second, then smiles and says that green is his color. You guys whisper back and forth for a while. You talk about detention, Mr. Asimoto, and even class.

"Youre in honors classes!" he asks you a little too loudly. Mr. Asimoto looks up and starts roaming the room looking for trouble makers.

You guys stop talking, and when Mr. Asimoto sits back down, you whisper "Yes. I'm put into honors classes because I test really well."

He looks at you for a minute. "Why are you even in detention?"

"I fell asleep during class."

"AHA! So you are a repeat offender!" He finds this joke really funny and cracks up, and you laugh too, but you're laughing at him not with him.

"So, why are you so tired? I mean, I'm tired all the time and I haven't fallen asleep in class for a few years now."

It's nice talking to him. You find that he listens to you and his opinion of you doesn't change for the worse. Plus, this is the most you have laughed in a long time. So, you decide to not make up some horrible lie and tell him the truth.

'_But what if he does decide that I'm just some slut? I better lie,'_ you think.

"I have insomnia," you say, which isn't really lying.

"Oh really? Why don't you just try counting sheep or something?"

"Oh, I'm terrified of sheep!" you say while grinning.

He laughs quietly. Then his face goes serious and he says "What about demons? Are you scared of them?"

You think for a minute. He is watching me, you think.

He is watching you intently, trying to gauge your reaction. He is amused to find you actually thinking about your answer instead of just blabbing out a joke like most other people.

"No," you say.

He smiles slowly. "That's cool, that you're not afraid of demons. Most girls are chickens and scream when I mention them. Then again, you're the only girl I've ever met in detention."

You look at him wondering whether or not he's insulting you and saying that you aren't normal for a girl or if he's complimenting you saying that you are cool and unique. You decide that he's just being cool.

"Well, you are the only person I met in detention who wasn't a complete degenerate," you say, smiling with a mischievous look in your eyes.

"Oh thanks!" he says.

You burst out in a grin and say, "I said you weren't a _complete_ degenerate."

He looks surprised, and then laughs. The bell rings, and you both get up. You are closer to the door, so you just leave. He watches you go. Then he realizes you never said your name and he never said his.

'_Wow. I just had the best detention ever and I don't even know who I was with,'_ he thinks.

You kind of forget about him and start walking around the town. You have nothing to do and no money to buy stuff with in town, so you start walking home. You cut through the park and walk home, safe and sound.


	2. Take Off

So. You just walked home after detention with Yusuke (though you don't know his name). You get back to the orphanage and go to your room on the second floor.

Your room is dark blue, the ceiling is light blue, and there is a dark blue wall-to-wall carpet. It's pretty small, but you have a small desk and a bureau in addition to your bed. You leave your bag on your desk.

Jumping onto the bed, your door opens and Shane comes in. He sits next to you on the bed.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi." You two look at each other for a minute, not talking just looking.

"So," he says, "there's this party tonight. At this guy Rui's house."

You look at him. _'Is he asking me out on an actual _date?' you think.

"So, you want to meet up there?" he asks.

'_Oh, he just wants a place where we won't be disturbed. He doesn't even want to go together.'_ You think for a minute, and then decide to meet up with him later.

"Great." he says. "The party doesn't start till ten, so meet me there at twelve. Okay?"

"Yeah, great." you say. "See you later."

So you take a nap, because you're still really tired. You wake up and it is nine-thirty. You go downstairs and grab some food from the refrigerator.

"Whatcha eating?"

You whirl around, startled by someone talking to you (remember you're still half asleep). "Oh, its just you Cory."

He walks towards you and steals your food, and then he grins and jumps onto the couch. "Come on, watch some TV with me. We never hang any more."

Cory just turned seventeen, and of all the people you live with (besides Shane) you are the most friends with him. He's funny, smart, and he even says hi to you in the hallways at school, whereas Shane just ignores you.

Since you feel kind of bad for ignoring him lately, you plop down on the couch and eat some chips.

"So." he says. You look at him and he's staring at you, with some concern.

"What?" you ask.

"What are you doing every night?"

"What?" you exclaim. You didn't think anyone knew about it.

"Nothing," you say as you start to get up from the couch.

He grabs your arm and sits you back down.

"Come on. Talk to me. I have the room next to yours, remember? I hear you leave it in the middle of the night all the time."

'_Oh, crap'_ you think. _'How am I supposed to get out of this? Shane promised me no one would find out.'_

You jump up suddenly and make a break for it. Cory follows you to your room more slowly. You try to close the door, but he gets his shoulder in. You back away, and he walks in the door. As you head for the window to climb out, he grabs your arm and wrestles you to the bed.

He pins you down and says, "Tell me! I'm not going to let you go until you do." As you look up into his eyes you know that he's not joking and you're going to have to talk.

"Fine," you say, "I'll tell you what's going on."

He lets go of your wrists but stays sitting on you so you can't get up and run.

"Okay. Tell me." You sigh.

'_Shit'._ "Fine. Okay. Fine."

"Just tell me already and stop stalling," he says.

You're starting to get really angry. After all, he has you pinned on your bed and won't let you go.

"Me and Shane are sleeping together," you blurt out quickly, trying to get it over with.

"Shane! Shane?" He's screaming now, and that attracts some of the other people who are in their rooms.

"Yes! Shane!" you say as you try to push him off you.

Three other guys walk in, named Sulei, Adam, and Bartaku.

"Whats going on?" they all yell, looking around.

"Are you two fooling around?" Sulei says laughing.

They all erupt in laughter, except Cory. They knew that you guys were friends, but they didn't think that you guys were like, _good _friends. You start to smile, thinking that maybe it's not a big deal that you're sleeping with an older guy. Cory is the only one who is not looking happy.

"She's not sleeping with me," he says as he gets off of you quickly. They start laughing more at his obvious discomfort.

"She's sleeping with Shane," he says quietly.

The smiles leave their faces. You see that and dart out of the room and run out of the house. You're a little shaken up, because you are completely screwed with Mr. Taleshi, who is going to like, kill you when he finds out. You head towards that party, seeing as it started a few minutes ago.

As you get to that guy Rui's house, you see people walking in. Lots of people are already drinking and partying, even though it just started. Some guys look at you as you walk in, because you're kind of young and they're surprised to see you there. You wander around looking for Shane. Since you need you to go the bathroom, you head upstairs.

'_Oh crap. I am in so much trouble.'_ you think.

"That was fun. See you later, baby." You whip around as you hear Shane's voice. He is leaving a bedroom with another girl.

"Shane?" you ask feebly. He turns around and sees you standing there, knowing what you must have seen, and you know what he does? He smiles and kisses you. Then he starts to pull you into the bedroom that he was just in with another girl.

"Hey baby, why are you so early?"

You find your voice and say, "Why, do you have another date coming?"

He just keeps kissing you. You try to pushhim off but he just pushes you onto the bed and starts feeling you up.

"Shane...get...off…"you stammer.

He won't get off of you and he's starting to take things a bit farther than you'd like.

"Get off of me!" you manage to say.

He starts to get up and you try to move away but he just backhands you and tells you to shut up.

"Cory found out!" you yell before he can get back down on top of you.

"What?" he says furiously. "You fucking bitch! How could you tell him?" He hits you again, but this time harder than before. That makes you really angry. You get one of your legs free and kick him in his...um...private parts.

He falls down and slips off the bed and is holding his, um, private parts, because you kicked him really, really hard. As you walk towards it the door opens, and a guy comes in. Sure enough, its detention-boy.

"Oh, sorry, I'm interrupting something." he says, embarrassed. Then he looks around and starts to guess at what happened.

"It was nothing," you say as you walk past him. He follows you out of the house and down the street. He catches up with you and grabs your arm to stop you. "Hey, come on, don't do this."

"What?" you say.

"Just walking away from stuff. Like after detention the other day. You didn't even say goodbye. You just walked away."

"Oh, just fuck off, okay?" You start to walk away again, this time angry that he would dare to interfere in your life.

He watches you walk away. "You're bleeding." he says.

You stop and look at him. He starts to walk towards you.

"Your cheek is bleeding, and your shirt is torn," he says quietly.

"Damn baka..." you mutter and start walking away again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he yells after you.

"Home," you yell behind you.

'_Why does she keep doing that?'_ Yusuke thinks. _'Oh well. I don't want her to get hurt, so I'm going to follow her home and make sure she gets back okay.'_

You don't know that Yusuke is following you. You don't even know his name. As you get to the orphanage you see Cory sitting on the steps.

"Where the hell were you? Where did you go?" he yells at you while running to meet you. Then he sees your bleeding cheek and torn shirt. He pulls you into a hug and says "Oh I'm so sorry."

You hug him back and say in an angry voice "So, guess this is why you were angry that I was sleeping with Shane, huh?"

"Yeah." he says, "But I wasn't angry so much as worried." He walks you into the house with his arm around you. You guys start to go upstairs but you hear a voice say

"Hey! You two, stop right there!" Its Mr. Taleshi and he looks pissed.

Cory kisses your non-bleeding cheek and whispers "Good luck."

Mr. Taleshi brings you into his office and points to a chair for you to sit down in. "So, Lara, what's new in your life? I mean, I know what some people are saying against you and another member of this household, but I'm willing to look past that, if..."

"If what?" you ask, not really wanting to know the answer. _'What could he possibly have in mind?'_

"If, you are willing to do with me what you did with Shane."

'_What the fuck is wrong with him? Well, I better tell him yes and then get the hell out of here.'_ "Okay." you say in a small voice.

He thinks you're just really embarrassed, so he says that you can go. You go straight to your room, praying that Cory is not waiting for you. Luckily for you, he's not. You empty your backpack and shove your small amount of clothes in it. As you open the window, the other fifteen-year-old walks in.

"What...what are you doing?" John asks.

"I have to go," you whisper, "but I'll be back soon."

He believes you and shuts your door. You climb out the window and down the trellis (its like a ladder). You start to walk down the street, and bump into Yusuke.

"What…what the hell?" you stutter." What are you doing here?"

He looks really embarrassed, but he says "Well, I, um, was trying to make sure you got home okay."

You just look at him, and then he sees your bag, and the fact that you haven't changed your torn shirt yet. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," you say, finally finding your voice. You start to walk away.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

You stop and think. _'Well, I do need a place to sleep, but what do I know about this guy? He might be just like Shane. I better not risk it.'_

You say no and walk off into the night.

'_Jeez, what is going on with her?'_ Yusuke thinks.

You start to look for a place to sleep, so you aren't really watching where you're going. You start to cut through an alley, but all of a sudden you're knocked backwards onto your back, and you see a figure standing over you.


End file.
